The Very Special Agents
by MidnightDawn999
Summary: A collection of oneshots following the team. If you have a request, please leave it in a review! (Co-written with Rubblestrength. Disclaimer, we own nothing!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is co-written with my friend, Rubblestrength. I'm not sure how often we will post, or how well this will go, but I suppose we shall see. Thank you for reading, for following, favorites, reviewing! Though you may already know, I'll say it once more - all feedback helps immensely.**

McGee stared at the paperwork resting on his lap, pen in one hand and coffee in the other. Tony and he were on a stakeout - and had been for the last several hours. Nothing had happened, other than arguments and too much coffee consumption, but nothing had happened with the suspect. He took a drink, adding something more to the wording of one of his previous sentences.

"What're you doing, McGoo?" Tony questioned, staring out the front windshield, binoculars in hand.

McGee still stared down as he spoke, "Mandatory paperwork. Mandatory meaning we're all supposed to be doing it." McGee looked up and smiled without showing teeth.

Tony nodded, lips pulling down at the ends. "Well, I'm doing a mandatory-by-Gibbs stakeout. Wait, what kind of paperwork?" He snatched it from McGee without waiting, and began to look at his coworker's answers.

Timothy made a sound of annoyed disbelief, "Tony!" He reached for it, nearly spilling his beverage in the process.

"Ohohoo! Be careful McGoo. Company car, hot coffee, angry Gibbs... not a good combination. What's this? You say you admire all your coworkers? Oh, is this my name I see?" He kept the paper just out of McGee's reach.

"This isn't funny," McGee snapped, putting his cup into the cup-holder before reaching again, one arm over Tony's shoulders and the other in front of his chest, trying to take back the file.

"Oh, but it is..." Tony kept trying to read it, even after McGee had taken it back. Glancing out the front window again, Tony made sure that the man they were staking out hadn't left the cafe. Nope. He was still in his seat by the window.

Tim huffed angrily, shutting the file and depositing it on the floor by his feet along with his pen. "You're incorrigible."

"Big word there, little Timmy."

"Do you need me to define it for you?"

With a disapproving expression, Tony turned and locked eyes with McGee. "No, Probee, I'm good."

"Good!" McGee didn't keep the exasperation out of his voice.

Movement caught Tony's eye. "Ah, looks like he's on the move. More Christmas shopping, you think? Or is he finally getting to his devious purpose?" Tony asked, using his "announcer voice" and looking intently at their target as the man moseyed out into the lightly falling snow.

McGee's attention shifted and he straightened in his seat again. "He's getting in his car."

Tony started their car's engine and let it idle, waiting for the man to pull into the street. "Do you think he'll go back to the warehouse, in broad daylight? Gibbs thinks he will..." Tony figured he would, after all, Gibbs was never wrong-not as far as he knew. But he figured he would ask anyway, just to let McGee weigh in on it.

"Well, if Gibbs thinks he will..." Timothy nodded subtly as he trailed off. "Do we tail?" he briefly glanced at Tony even as he searched for the camera.

"Yeah." Tony pulled onto the street a little ways behind the man they were to follow, then briefly glanced at McGee... "So, you respect me? Really?"

 **Gramercy for reading, and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the support. And gramercy Sue Dooley - I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

Wide green eyes stared at the monitor, completely unaware of the time-until a pre-set timer set off. Bats chirped and an old church bell tolled. Abby smiled, looking up at the clock. She closed the search and spun around. Every year on her birthday, Gibbs took her to dinner-and as it so happened, it was her birthday, and she was now off work.

Walking back to the small office, Abby stopped just inside and pulled off the long white lab-coat, pulling on a frilly, black lace one. Pulling her parasol from where she'd propped it that morning, she hooked it around her arm, snatched her purse from its place, and shut off the lights in the small back room.

As she crossed the room, she passed the refrigerator-filled to the brim with black roses and Caf-Pow. She smiled. Abby knew that everyone who gave her black roses always felt bad that there were so many of them... but she didn't mind at all. She appreciated that they went to the trouble to find them. Abby loved them all for it. Opening the door, Abby pondered how many she could take with her-no, she would get them tomorrow.

After she closed the door again, she strode forward, but paused and darted back across the room. Yanking Bert off the top of the fridge, she gave the hippo a squeeze. The action was followed instantly by a loud explosion of air. "Bye Bert. I would never leave without saying good bye to you!" Gently, Abby set Bert back up on his perch, then headed back toward the door. She walked out, tapped the light and moved toward the elevator.

The elevator dinged, the doors opening. Gibbs stepped out of the box, smiling. As soon as he was in front of the woman, he gripped her shoulders to pull her into a hug. "Happy birthday, Abs."

Abby smiled and wrapped her arms around Gibbs. "See, you always know when to be here!" She paused and pulled back, giving him a "look." "Do you know where I want to go to dinner? Because if you're psychic, you'd know that... but then, you might already know that because-" she looked him in the eyes "-You're-you know-you."

He grinned and turned sideways as he did so, shaking his head. "Come on," He motioned towards the elevator with a nod and put a hand on her back.

Abby did, taking two small steps for every one Gibbs took. "Oh, Gibbs!" Abby began. "Did you know that Tony couldn't find any black roses this year? So you know what he did? Guess what he did!" She beamed at him. "I know, you hate guessing." So she told him. "Tony bought red ones and painted them black! It's just like Alice in Wonderland, only I'm not the evil Queen of hearts-and I don't cut off people's heads, but that's not the point-you know, how they painted the roses red? Only, Tony painted red roses black!" As she nodded, her pig-tails bounced loosely-happily even.

"Yeah," Gibbs drew out the word, "He dared not stop, painting the roses black," it was subtly sing-song.

"He dared not stop, or spill a drop, he painted the roses black!" Abby joined in, gleefully singing the familiar tune from one of her favorite childhood movies.

Gibbs smiled again, staring at the closed doors. The quiet sounds continued, then slowed and stopped as the elevator halted in its path. Traditions formed from family, friendships from the likeminded, love through time - because what pushes you to become better more than your own thoughts, your family - blood related or not - and time?

 **God bless, feedback is always appreciated! Merry -late- Christmas, and a happy New Year. Have a year of change, love, peace, and perseverance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sue Dooley, first of all, it claimed that you reviewed again but I cannot see it... Must be a glitch, because unless I dreamed it, I read it when it was first posted - I digress - thank you for your support!**

Ziva tied her hair into a ponytail, just another short break from the paperwork before her. It had passed lunch time quite a while ago, so there was no excuse to leave yet. She picked up her pen once more and began filling out the forms. Mouthing the words, she frowned slightly until the sentence made sense. Continuing on, the probationary agent began reading the terms of service.

Tony looked over his computer monitor at Ziva. He stared. She was focused... she probably wouldn't notice. He wondered, should he do it? Thankfully, he didn't let himself think on it for too long. Without waiting longer, he waded up a piece of paper and chucked it at her, grinning blatantly as he waited for it to hit her.

Ziva caught it before it did. She leaned her elbow on the table, crushing and fiddling with the paper now in her hand. "You do not have anything better to do than throw paper balls?"

"No... but you do?" Tony asked, standing and jog-walking across the distance between their desks. He tried to look at what she was doing.

She snatched the papers out of his line of sight. "I am filling a report," she tilted her head, her voice growing higher and impatient, "That is all."

"Not writing a letter to Renaissance Ray?" Tony bugged.

"No." Ziva's expression turned to one of interest. She dropped the paperwork on the table, stood and put her palms on the desk. She leaned closer to Tony, turning to keep watching his eyes every time he moved his head. "Why?"

"Just wondering-it's what I do; what any good investigator does. Don't you wonder what people around you do, Ziva?"

"Yes," she paused and squinted, "I do."

"Do you think Gibbs wonders? What we do, I mean. Or does he just know?" Tony squinted and glanced over his shoulder. For once, Gibbs wasn't behind him... yet.

Ziva looked down as she sat in the chair again. "I do not think that he wonders, no."

"Okay. How does he know then?"

"I do not know." Ziva looked back up with a smile, "Perhaps he has placed insects under the desks."

Tony's moment of confusion turned to a grim smirk. "Bugs, Ziva... bugs."

"Bugs, insects - they are the same!" Her voice was somehow a hushed shout.

"Well, actually no, probationary agent David... Bugs and insects are not the same. Learned that in-oh what was it-fourth grade?"

The woman gave Tony an incredulous look.

A voice came from over the wall, thoughtful and intrigued by the knowledge he himself spoke, "Very good, Anthony. Yes, you see true bugs have a stylet - a mouth shaped like a straw - that they use to suck plant juices from plants," Ducky paused, motioning towards his own mouth then looking off to the right, "the assassin bugs use their stylets to suck blood from other insects. Actually, all bugs are insects, but not all insects are bugs. I digress. Where is Jethro?"

"See?" Tony whispered to Ziva, then turned his attention to Ducky. "He went to see if Abby had something."

"Ah, thank you." Ducky turned, heading back in the direction of the elevator. Ziva leaned back in her seat.

"All right, 'bugs'. Perhaps he placed _bugs_ under the desks," she made hand motions.

Tony smiled in victory. "Got anything for Gibbs? He'll be up soon. McGee's still out at the Miller's house going over the statements of the victims..."

 **Thank you for reading, God bless! Feedback is lovely, danke schon!**


End file.
